Dangerous
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: Nash is dangerous. Nash is hard-hearted and doesn't care about many people. She certainly doesn't care about the gods right? But the gods decide to come to camp for a week. And she just keeps drawing attention to herself, and she doesn't care at all. Discontinued.
1. Never Again

_**Dangerous**_

**Technical stuff:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJATO or any characters beside my OCs, I also don't own cocaine, pixie sticks, kraft, redbull, walgreens, Wal-Mart, or an electric scooter for that matter

**Warnings:** bad words, violence maybe, drug abuse,

**Rating: **T, because I can

**Listening to: **Never Again by Nickelback

**...**

I sat at the Hermes table for lunch and pushed my food around on my plate. Connor sat on my right, Travis on my left.

"Oh gods please kill me now." I muttered as another food fight broke out at the table.

"Don't tempt me." Mr. D said loudly in my direction. The Stolls both laughed. Chiron beat his hooves on the marble and the campers turned to him.

"I have an annoucement!" He said, gaining the attention of every living body in the whole dining pavilion.

"Then make it!" I shouted. He glared at me, but some people snickered.

"The gods have descided..." He said slowly, as if chosing his words carefully. "They will come and spend a week at camp with us. They will stay in their cabin with their childeren. Everything will go on as normal."

I cursed.

"When will they get here?" Someone that was not me asked.

Chiron looked at the sky.

"Now." He said. Then the sun brightened and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, a bright red sports car was sitting on the grass next to the dining pavilion. A man with blonde hair wearing RayBands sat behind the wheel, there's no way around knowing it's Apollo. In the passenger seat was a guy with brown hair, familar upturned eyebrows, and a familar mischieves smile, Hermes of course. In the back seat was a man with a handsome face, yet, very disturbing look to him that could only be Ares.

"Hello!" Apollo said opening his door and getting out. I blinked, was he looking directly at me? I slid down in my seat.

Oh! I guess I should tell you who I am! I'm Natasha Stone. Nash if you will. I'm sixteen.

Hermes got out, as did Ares and they all stood there whispering amongst themselves. I bent my head continued to push my food around.

"Nash? Are they looking at you?" Connor whispered in my ear.

"So it's not just me who thinks that?" I asked looking up at him slowly. He smiled and rolled his eyes. I giggled and he burst into laughter. Everyone looked at him but I laughed with him.

Travis nudged me and gave me a WTF look.

I giggled again and Connor put his head on the table. I put a hand over my face and tried to stop.

"Dead puppies dead puppies." I whispered, but only made myself laugh more.

"Your heartless." Connor laughed more.

"Dead Connors dead Connors." I muttered. He stopped laughing and glared at me. I stopped. "What? It worked."

"She has a point." Travis whispered. Then there was another flash and there was a very beautiful woman leaning against Ares.

"Aphrodite." The Stolls whispered, their eyes glazing over. I can't say I didn't enjoy slapping them back into sanity, because I did.

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the gods and goddesses arrived, some less spectacular than others (*cough* Demeter and Hera *cough*).

"I think their still watching you." Connor whispered in my ear later at the camp fire. I did a dramatic tuck and roll and landed behind Travis. "Nice!" Connor called.

"That was pretty cool." Travis agreed laughing.

"Thank you, thank you." I did a swooping bow. I stood and flipped my blonde hair. They both laughed.

"Gods Nash. Stop it. People are staring!" Connor whispered loudly, where everyone could hear.

"Wasn't that what started it?" Travis asked. I giggled.

"Chill." I shoved Connor. "Smile a little people. It's good for you." I said loudly, then frowned and shook my head. "My brain itches." I complained.

"Alright!" Connor said standing. "Who gave Nash sugar? Hmm?" Travis laughed.

"Sorry Connor, I couldn't resist!" Will Solace shouted from the other side.

"If you snort pixie sticks it'll color your snot." I giggled.

"Do you see what you've done!" Connor shrieked. "We have to put up with this," He waved his hand at me and I waved, "until she crashes!"

"Cocaine is to expensive." I whispered to Travis.

"I know right." He muttered.

"Crabs scare me."

"Me to." Percy Jackson whispered. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I fell off and electric scooter in walgreens once."

"When did you go to walgreens?" Travis asked, confused.

"The last coke run." I told him.

"That's were you went?" Connor asked. "I thought you went to raid the candy store."

"I did that on the way." I said, suddenly feeling very sober. "Kraft should make cocaine. Cheese flavored."

"Not that again." Chris Hernandez muttered.

"Yes that again." I countered.

"Are you tired yet?" Travis asked.

"Actually yes." Then everything went black.

**...**

"Is she dead?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh please be dead."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah let's go!"

"To Wal-Mart!"

I opened my eyes and sat up to find I was in my bed in the Hermes cabin. Connor, Travis, and several other people were standing around me.

"Red Bull doesn't give you wings." I muttered. "Trust me on this one guys."

"Oh thank gods she's alive." Travis muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" I asked.

"You accidently spiked your own drink." Connor told me.

"NO! My stash is gone?" I asked reaching under the bed and pulling out a box.

"I'm so sorry." Connor said as I began to cry. An empty bag of sugar lay in my lap, and empty pixie stick tubes lay on the other side of the room where I had thrown them.

"He was so young!" My sobbs turned into giggles as I realized what I was doing.

"Come on, breakfast is in five minutes."

"Let me die!" I threw myself onto my pillows dramaticlly.

"Get up." A strong voice said from across the room. Connor and Travis both stiffened and glanced at each other.

"Crap." Travis whispered, running from the cabin. Connor and looked around, then shrieked and ran to. My eye twitched.

"Okay. Who just told me what to do?" I rolled from my bed and landed dantily on the floor.

"I did." The only man-man in the room said. I looked away, he was looking right at me.

I coughed awkwardly.

"Well then... uh, I'll just be going back to bed now then." I laid back down slowly.

"No you won't." He snapped his fingers and I was standing up, dressed in a camp shirt, jeans, sneakers, and my hair was in a neat pony-tail. I shrieked and pulled the shirt off, not caring I was standing there in my bra in front of Hermes and the rest of the cabin.

"Never do that again. I hate this place, I'm okay with living here in the Hermes cabin, but never, ever, put a camp shirt on me again." I pulled a shirt from under my bed and pulled it over my head. "**Never again**." I said as I walked from the cabin, pulling my hair down.


	2. Teenagers

_**Dangerous**_

**Technical stuff:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJATO or any characters beside my OCs, I also don't own Fruit Loops, oranges, golden mangos, cokes, bowling, MikkeyDs, bricks, or Aqua Lad

**Warnings:** bad words, violence maybe,

**Rating: **T, because I can

**Listening to: **Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

**...**

"Open." I told Travis, who sat across from me. He opened his mouth and I tossed a fruit loop in.

"What about me?" Connor pouted, I chuckled and threw an orange at his face, which he attempted to catch in his mouth; that dork.

Someone at the Apollo table chuckled, and I turned to see Apollo wink at me, I shook my head and went back to flicking Fruit Loops in Travis' mouth. Connor glared at the god and I touched his arm lightly.

"Easy tiger." He deflated slightly and broke open the orange I had thrown. I smirked as Travis began looking for his orange.

"Dude! Is that my orange?" He asked Connor.

"Maybe." Connor pulled off a section and tossed it in his mouth.

"Bitch." Hermes raised his eyebrows but said nothing to the two brothers.

"Girls, your both pretty." I smiled. They both glared at me.

"Shut up Nash, you started this." Sara, a daughter of Hermes hissed at me.

"You start everything bad." Someone agreed.

"Like the goldren mango!" Someone else added.

"The golden mango was your idea." Connor nodded slightly.

I shrugged. It didn't bother me anymore, but something had ignited in Hermes' eyes. He was looking at me funny.

"I'm hard-hearted person." I told them all. "I couldn't care less about any of you. But, I am the master mind behind all evil plots on earth, don't forget it." I gave them all one last look and walked out of the dining pavilion.

**...**

"I am so badass!" I said to myself as I walked into the Hermes cabin to properly dress myself.

I pulled a tank top out from under my pillow and pulled it over my head after taking my other shirt off. I checked myself in the mirror before pulling my knife out from under my mattress and putting it on my belt. I did a hair flip and trudged outside, then turned back and grabbed my leather jacket off my bed and my wallet from my trunk.

"I'm goin' for cokes!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked past the dining pavilion. I heard shouts of requests and Connor, Travis, and Nico di Angelo coming after me.

"I don't think the gods like you very much." Nico laughed as we walked out of the camp boarders.

"I don't think so either." I agreed. "Wait a second." We all stopped at the bottom of the hill and they looked at me. "You know what I just realized? There is a camp van. Why are we walking?" They all looked at each other, at me, at each other, and then we all started back up the hill and went back inside the camp. As we passed the dining pavilion again I got worried looks. "I'm taking the van. Don't even try and stop me!"

"Bring it back in one piece!" Mr. D shouted, not worried at all.

"Can't promise anything!"

"Like I care!"

"I'm driving!" Connor shouted, running ahead.

"No I am!" Travis sprinted towards his brother.

"I wanna drive!" Nico said jogging towards the brothers.

"I'm driving." I told them as I slid into the driver seat.

"Damn." They all muttered.

**...**

"Honey I'm home!" I shouted as we stumbled into the Hermes cabin later that night.

Travis burst into a fit of laughter and Connor collapsed on his bed, trying to breath. I hummed to myself as I sat down and untied my shoes.

Hermes looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"This camp is boring as hell." I told him, pausing. "And there is not candy for sale in the camp store. I enjoy candy."

"As do we!" Connor and Travis piped in.

"And we don't have bowling alley or a MikkyDs." I shrugged fell back onto my pillow.

"How often do you do that?" He asked.

"Two or three times a week, we change it up." I shrugged again and felt my pockets. "Travis?"

"Hmmm?"

"Happen to know where my wallet is?"

"Uh-uh."

"Well shit." I sat up. Connor was watching me from the corner of his eyes. "Hand it over."

"I don't have it."

I glared at him and stood before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Hermes watched, amused.

"To tell Percy you have his money. Duh." I ran outside and heard him cursing and running after me.

"PERCY! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" I screamed, dodging Connor. My bare feet pounded with every step, I didn't bother to care.

I ran up to the Poseidon cabin door and burst inside. Poseidon and Percy stared at me as I ran and stood behind Percy.

"Connor has your wallet." I informed him.

"No I don't! The Demeter cabin has it!"

"Through it on the roof?" Percy asked.

"Yep." Connor nodded. "I can't get in trouble if I don't get caught. In the words of Nash , 'Duh.'"

"I'll get in the morning." Percy shrugged, I think he's become use to it.

"Well your no fun, Aqua Lad." I slapped his head and walked outside. I jogged back to he Hermes cabin.

"What did he say?" Travis asked as I pulled the blankets off my bed.

"Aqua Lad didn't do shit." I said. Travis laughed.

"That's good."

"Oh and your chick has his wallet." I informed him. He sighed through his nose and looked at Connor, who smiled sheepishly.

"Lights out!" I called.

The lights went out.

"What the Hades?" I heard someone scream as something crashed to the floor. I climbed into bed and smiled.

"Nash? How did you do that?" Connor's voice called.

"I'm a magical sparkly unihorn named Steve. I live with my cat Mr. Barks a lot and Zeus plays with dolls."

"What?" Travis asked laughing.

"Jake Mason helped me set it up. You know you can't trust me with screwdrivers and electrical wiring." They all groaned.

**...**

My alarm went off quietly. I looked at my watch and smiled. The lighted blue letters said it was three AM.

"Everybody up!" The lights flicked on and the people in the top bunks screamed.

"Somebody make her stop!" Connor shouted.

I snickered.

Travis calmly stood and walked towards the door.

"Where you going Travis?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell someone something." He opened the door and walked out. I narrowed my eyes and went to the door. Poking my head out I saw he was going to the Ares cabin.

"NO!" I screamed. "Your not aloud to speak to him!"

"He's telling Drake?" Connor guessed. Hermes raised his eyebrows, he looked quite amused.

"Either Drake or Clarisse. I can't tell which."

A tall boy with black hair and bulging arms stepped out of the Ares cabin in boxers (& no shirt) and started towards the Hermes cabin. I squealed, slammed the door shut, and made like a squirel up the lader and into Connor's bed. I pulled the blanket over myself and tried to looked like a germ.

The door opened.

"Where is she?" His deep voice boomed.

"In Connor's bed." Sara said.

I sat up.

"Damn you!" Drake started for me. I stood and jumped for the next bunk.

"Natasha Isis Stone!" Drake shouted. I turned and glared at him.

"Do not call me that. You have no right to call me that! Only family can call me that. Meaning Daddy, Mama, Grams, Gramps, the siblings, and the greats!"

"Do you want me to go get your stupid Gramps? I swear I will."

"I be good!" I sat down quickly and fell off the back of the bunk bed. I stood quickly. "I'm fine!"

"Get in bed." I did as I was told. "How do I fix the lights?"

"Flip the light switch." I said sadly. He did so and the lights went out.

"Good night." I muttered.

"Night babe."

The door opened and closed again and everything was silent.

"**Teenagers** are weird." Hermes said sadly.


	3. I Hate My Life

_**Dangerous**_

**Technical stuff:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJATO or any characters beside my OCs, I also don't own waffles

**Warnings:** bad words, violence maybe,

**Rating: **T, because I can

**Listening to: **I Hate My Life by Theory of a Dead Man

**...**

"Who was that delightful young man last night who made Nash quit?" Hermes asked Travis at breakfast.

"Nash's boyfriend Drake. Son of Ares." He explained as he practically fell onto his waffles.

"Yeah." Connor muttered, aggitated.

"We've taken a vote," Sara said looking up. "And we've decided that none of us are talking to you for a week."

"Boo?" I said unsure. I shrugged and rolled my waffle up and shoved it in my mouth.

"I'm out!" I stood and started towards the areana.

"Where are you going?" Connor yelled. "Where is she going?" He asked Travis.

"I have a date."

"Who goes on a date during breakfeast, in the areana."

"Me." I jogged to the areana.

"Hey baby." Drake stood waiting for me.

"They don't like me." I complained.

"Why would they." He snapped. He tilted his head and looked at me. "That stunt you pulled last night was pretty amazing. Can you help me do it?"

"I would love to." So we ended up in the Ares rigging the wires. "If anyone asks?"

"Jake Mason helped me."

"Good boy." I looked at my watch and realized it was time for archery practice. "Damn. I'mma be late!" I kissed him quickly and ran outside. I ran into a person as I jumped off the porch and cursed. "Watch it you big ugly mass of meat. Go die." I ran to the archery fields and ran grabbed a bow and tried to look like I belonged.

"I know you were late." Chiron said as he walked by me.

"Screw you." I retorted. I shot my arrow and it impaled in the person next to me's target. "I am not good at this." I said looking at my hands. "I was never meant to use a bow. I was always meant to use a sword. Or knife. Or spear. You know what? Anything but a bow. Even dolls!" I got serious. "Zeus plays with dolls you know." I nodded. Hermes chuckled as it thundered. "Oh blah blah blah. Shut up."

**...**

"No one likes you!" I screamed as a couple of Aphrodite girls walked past the Ares cabin in skimpy clothes.

"I beg to differ." Someone said loudly as he wolf-whistled.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. Sitting on Drake's bed in the Ares cabin, it was more like home than the Hermes cabin. At least the Ares kids liked me.

"Hey Clarisse." She waved absently as she walked in. Ares came in after her and looked at me.

"Hey." I nodded in greeting as Drake came back from the bathroom, then leaned into Drake and whispered in his ear. "I missed you."

I giggled and laid my palm against his chest.

"I'm liking it already."

"Stop it." He growled before pushing my hand away, there was a scortch mark on his shirt. I smiled and stood up.

"Next time you try to go behind my back, it won't be your chest hair that get's burned off." I practically skipped out of the cabin.

**...**

"I heard you left a hand print on dear old Drake's chest." Connor said smiling.

"I heard she punched him, kicked him in the-" Travis made a face and did a circle with his fingers spread and palm down-"area, spit in his face, burned all his hair off, then broke up with him."

"I worry about how information circulates at this camp." I muttered. "Anyway, Drake was trying to dig up some dirt on me. I burned his chest hair. Next time it'll be about two feet lower." Everyone turned to look at me in disgust. "What? My business. Not yours."

The nympths and naiads brought lunch in and we all chowed down.

"Nash!" Mr. D called my name.

"What?" I turned and snapped.

"I said not to burn anyone else!" He looked mad.

"Oops. Must've slipped my mind. And hey, her eyebrows grew back."

"It took a month!" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin stood up and screamed.

"It's your fault for lingering. When you see an angry girl throwing fireballs at the Poseidon cabin, you don't get in her way, you move fast, keep your head down, and pray that she doesn't turn on you."

Poseidon stood.

"You tried to set my cabin on fire?" He looked angry. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"It was hard to burn."

"Why?"

"I think it's the whole god of the sea thing. The water and all that chiz."

"No! I mea-"

"She knows what you meant." Percy said. "She was mad at me. Very mad."

"You should not have splashed me."

"You were on fire." He shouted.

"I wonder why!" Hephaestus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I told Harrison She's going to end up like Jennifer. No he said. She won't. Be careful. She has the gift, I said. Does he ever listen to me? No! He never listens to me."

"Daddy's not good at listening." I tried to reason.

"Your tellin' me." People looked confused.

"Father be demigod." I told them. "Mother be goddess. Cool?"

Everyone stared.

"I will smite you." I screamed looking in random directions.

Zeus looked at me, like 'try it I dare you'. Drake knew I wasn't faking and walked out of the dining pavilion.

"I'm not kidding." I warned.

"She's good at drawing attention." Apollo mused. I saw Hephaestus move slightly and knew he was uncomfortable.

"You asked for it." I picked a random camper and thought for a second.

_Let's hope I wasn't bluffing, eh? _

Lightning arched down from the sky. The kid screamed as smoke curled off his clothes. He shook and his hair was standing on end.

"I warned you. You don't fuck with the great granddaughter of Cole Merriweather." Zeus smiled and Hera looked unhappy.

"Your Cole's great granddaughter?" Zeus asked me. I nodded. "Who did he marry?"

"Didn't marry anyone. He had a kid with Iris though. And they had grandma Jenny."

"Complicated person." Travis said.

"I'm a one hundred twenty-sevenths out of one hundred twenty-eights blood bitches."

Everyone stared.

"**I Hate My Life**." Connor muttered as he laid his head onto the table.

"I hate your life to." I told him, smiling.


	4. Authors Note

Just a quick Author's note!

Um, you can follow Nash on FaceBook now! Yeah! I've posted pictures of her and her brothers. Yes I deleted chapter four, if you read it, erase it from your memory. Please, I changed a lot of stuff.

http: /www. / pages/ Nash/ 158495530925050#!/ pages/ Nash/ 158495530925050?sk =wall

Just delete the spaces!

Merry Christmas,

Moe


End file.
